Never Have I Ever
by Kelli 'Bubbles' Apple
Summary: The gang takes a trip to Wanko's Warehouse determined to spend the night in there until they open the next morning for their second sale of the year. Beck's idea to keep everyone entertained is to play a game of Never Have I Ever. Lines are crossed. Secrets are uncovered. A friendship might be broken. Each chapter is someone's turn. Comment to tell me who you want to go next.(Bori)
1. The Beginning

_**A/N: This is my new story called Never Have I Ever. If you remember I asked you guys what story you would want to see the most and it was a tie. Sooo I picked Never Have I Ever, but, Do You Remember?, is going to be written as well (maybe a crossover). Big News: I am going to be making myself a writing chart/calendar so that you guys can know when to expect chapters! Semi-bad News: Secretes Aren't Meant To Be Hidden is finished. I know I said I was going to write a little more, but the main point has been completed, therefore, it will not be getting updates. Changing, on the other hand, is just beginning, so expect more **_

_**Disclainer: I don't own Victorious, because if I did, I would kick Nick's butt and keep it on air, also Beck and Tori would be going out... hehehehe...**_

**Tori's POV**

I sit on my couch watching reruns of my favorite TV shows. The classics that almost anyone can relate to, even Jade. Right as the credits were rolling, I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask as I trudge my way to the front door.

"The pizza man." a sarcastic voice responds. I roll my eyes, let out a quite laugh and open the door to see a familiar olive skinned boy holding our pizza.

"I thought you forgot about me." I pout as he sets the pie on the coffee table.

"Me, Beck Oliver, forget about you, Victoria Vega, my girlfriend." he says is disbelief. I playfully smack his arm and sit back down on the sofa. Beck soon picks me up and places me on his lap, like usual.

"I miss these moments with you and your glasses," he smirks, "do you understand how hard it was to watch you pretend to like Moose?"

"How hard?"

"First you took our hokey tickets, blew off all of our dates, and worse of all I had to try to keep a straight face while you went off about how you hate hokey. Lord knows what I'd do if you two kissed!" he over exaggerates, I roll my eye and give him a quick kiss.

"That's why I'm not listening to your ideas anymore. And I would never have kissed him, I have my L.A Canadian Boy." I smile wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So would that be a no to another night at Wanko's Warehouse?"

"Seventy percent off?" I ask with a determined look on my face.

"Yup. And this time we won't try to disable the alarms... I have a plan." he smirks.

"Okay, when are we meeting Jade, Andre, Cat, and Robbie?" I question as I go to grab my purse and jacket. A few seconds later the front door opens and there is the rest of the gang.

"So you told her Beck?" Jade asks.

"Yes and she is in. Let's go." We all pile into Andre's car and head off to Wanko's.

**~Two Hours Later~**

We all climb out of our containers and sit in a small circle.

"So what's the plan Beck?" Andre asks seeming bored already.

"Never have I ever." Beck smirks.

"What?" Jade looks at his like he is crazy.

"It's a game where each person takes turns saying something they have never done, and if someone else has done it, they have to put a finger down, and if questioned, explain it." I state.

"I know how to play the game Vega!"

"I didn't..." Cat and Robbie say in unison.

"Well now that that's cleared, who wants to start?" Andre asks.

"I say Vega."

"If you think Tori should go first, raise your hand." Beck says. Jade raises her hand.

"Alright if you think Jade should go first, raise your hand." Everyone, but Jade, raises their hands.

"Looks like you're first Jade." Andre smirks causing Jade to roll her eyes.

"Never have I ever..."

_**A/N: What will Jade say? Who will be guilty to doing said thing? Let me know what you think in the comment/review box! Love y'alls!**_


	2. Jade and Beck's Turn

_**A/N: I know. It's been a while. I'm sorry!**_

_**Story Updates:**_

_**Saturdays: Never Have I Ever**_  
_**Sundays: Changing**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious! Or the song Speak Now.**_

**~Tori's POV~**

"Never have I ever dressed up as a princess." Jade says in a cool tone. I put down one finger and so does Cat.

"Well there are no good stories if the two other girls are the ones who admit to doing it..." Jade pouts glancing at everyone's fingers to make sure she is right. "Beckette Oliver? You have dressed up like a princess?" She looks at him with curious eyes and so do I.

"Not my proudest moment, but yes. I lost a bet." he sighs.

"Please do explain."

"Like a few days ago Moose and I had a bet..." he starts off.

"Oh my god! I remember that!" Andre chimes in.

"Our bet was that if Moose gets a date with this girl, then I would wear a pink princess dress until the start of the charity thing Andre, Robbie and I were hosting." He shrugs it off like it was no big deal.

"Well that was stupid." Jade bluntly states. "Who's next?"

"I'll go." Beck responds. "Never have I ever wrote a song about somebody I like and it going so far as ruining their wedding, if they weren't marrying me."

"So detailed." Robbie comments.

"And? Somebody might have."He says and catches me as I put a finger down. "Tori Vega? You are just full of surprises." he smirks.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I really liked this guy and I was always afraid that he would marry the wrong girl." I innocently state.

"Sing the song." Cat tells me.

"Okay... It's called Speak Now." I say before taking a deep breath and starting the song.

"I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say

Don't say "Yes", run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "Speak now"

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me,  
Don't you?

Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".  
Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now".

Oh, la, la  
Oh, oh  
Say a single vow

I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance.  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you.

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

So, don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".  
And you'll say "Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around  
When they said, "Speak now"." I finish and bite my lip.

"Wow Tori you can really write a song." Andre similes.

"I learned from the best." I give him a hug. "Okay my turn I guess. Never have I ever..."

**_A/N: What has Tori never done? Who was the song about? Does Andre has a secret crush of Tori? Did Beck know that Tori wrote that song the whole time and just wanted to hear her sing? Leave your answers in the comment section below and we might find out next week! Until then say no to drugs and yes to Tacos, as long as they aren't from Taco Bell! Say in school and get your education. Most of all continue to read!_**


	3. Tori, Cat, and Robbie's Turn

_**A/N: Alright I might make two or three updates a week. So leave me a comment on what days you would want to see an update! Also, I might be doing a contest to kick of my new story, so if you like writing, keep an eye out for the contest!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious :(**_

**~Tori's POV~**

"Never have I ever regretted my choice at the end of the day." I say not making eye contact with anyone. From the corner of my eye I see Cat and Andre slip a finger down.

"What do you regret Cat?" I ignore Andre because I already know what he regrets, and hopefully no one questions him.

"I regret the day of Beck's movie premier. I regret not doing this..." she places her had on Robbie's cheek, leans over and kisses him.

"I love you Cat." Robbie says as Cat pulls away.

"I love you too, Robbie." She smiles and then she glances over to Andre. "Andre, what do you regret?"

"I regret... I regret letting go on someone who I really love..." he sighs looking at me.

"Aw. Did they die?" Cat asks.

"No, she caught me at my weakest point and I regret even doing it."

"Who's the she?" Jade asks.

"It doesn't matter." he sighs.

"My turn!" Cat laughs, "never have I ever dated someone in secret." Andre, Beck, and myself place a finger down.

"Woah. Tori who did you date in secret?" Cat asks twirling a piece of her red hair.

"I dated Andre., and I'm currently dating Beck." I bite my lip looking dead at Beck.

"Hold on, you went to Beck after us?" Andre asks annoyed.

"Yes, because he is the only friend I truly have that listens to me. Not like you ever did." I sigh.

"If it wasn't for me you would have never met Beck!" Andre yells.

"Does it even matter? You cheated on me! God!" I shout, a tear escaping my eyes.

"Maybe I wouldn't have cheated on you if you weren't always making goo goo eyes at Beck!"

"Maybe you shouldn't make a promise you can't keep!" I spit at him before Beck wraps his arms around me, followed by Cat, Robbie, and even Jade.

"So you all take her side?" Andre asks in disbelief.

"Not even Vega deserves her best friend yelling at her. Even if you're her ex." Jade tells him.

"I'm... I'm sorry Tori." he finally says.

"It's okay. Let's just go back to being friends." I try to smile.

"Just like old times."

"Robbie's turn!" Cat reminds us of what we were doing before.

"Oh yeah. Go Robbie." Andre smiles.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" I question.

"Three forty-two in the morning." Beck gives me a quick kiss.

"Never have I ever played Truth or Dare." Robbie shyly states.

"You got to be kidding me!" Jade exclaims and puts a finger down, along with everybody else.

"There is only one way to solve this." Beck smirks.

"Let's play Truth or Dare."

_**A/N: Alright for the next chapter or two, they will play Truth or Dare. Stay on the look out for my Contest! Until then leave any comments in the review box below!**_


	4. Truth or Dare

_**A/N: Alright time fr a new chapter! Yay! I still don't know how often I will update my stories per week, but always expect at least one. Also if you haven't already, check out my new story, Do You Remember?, I will most likely be updating it today as well (maybe)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**_

Tori's POV

"Who wants to start?" Jade asks looking around.

"I guess I will... Jade, truth or dare?" Beck asks.

"Dare." she smirks.

"I dare you to wear only the color pink for a week, and be nice to everyone." Jade glares at him before agreeing.

"Vega, truth or dare?"

"Truth I guess."

"When did you and Beck get together?" Jade asks with a curious look.

"After the PMAs, he just kinda kissed me by surprise and we ended up dating." I smile.

"And going to hockey games." Beck chimes in.

"Andre, truth or dare?" I ask with a serious look.

"Dare me."

"I dare you to admit who you crush is this very moment." I smirk. The one Thing I knew from my relationship with Andre, was he was just trying to forget about Jade.

"Jade." he admitted softly as Jade raised her eyebrows.

"Cat, truth or dare?" Andre asks her.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give up this stupid act, and go back to the beautiful brunette you are." he smiles.

"Okay. I'll miss my red hair though." she sighs.

"Wait. Cat was just putting on an act this whole time?" my mouth falls open.

"Yeah, right before you came to HA, Sicowitz gave me a drive by acting skit where I had to play a ditz that always says 'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!' and get offended easily and talk about crazy things my brother does, and after it was over, the character just stuck to me." she shrugs a little happy to be her normal self again.

"Oh. How come you never told me?"

"It just never came up. Robbie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask your crush on a date."

"Cat, will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will Robbie" she smiles.

"Beck, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you love more, Tori or Jade?"

"Tori, because she is my girlfriend, and we have been going out for almost a year and a half now. And Jade is more like a sister to me."

"Well Robbie, you just experienced your first game of truth or dare." Cat smiles.

"Hey guys, what time is it?" Andre asks.

"6:54... They open in six minutes, everybody hide!" I say in a panic, climbing back into my box. Everyone shortly follows. Today hasn't been so bad. I'm glad everyone was able to get together and let the feelings out.

~Six minutes later~

"Attention all Wanko's Warehouse shoppers, the store is now open, please enjoy the sale." the overhead says. Everyone climbs out of their bins and we head off in our own direction. This time was an actual success.

"Hey Vega."

"What?" I ask turning around to face Jade.

"I'm glad you and Beck are together, you make each other happy." she smiles and gives me a hug.

"Thanks Jade, that means a lot." I smile and return the hug.

"Just don't get use to it. Want to help me find some outfits for school, since I don't own any pink?"

"Yeah, let's go."

_**A/N: Yes you guessed it, we are approaching the end. One more chapter left. And guesses on what might go down? Expect the next chapter to have a brunette Cat, a Jade all dressed in pink, a Tori too formal for school, a Beck who is hiding something, a Robbie who is now in a relationship, and an Andre who has never ever done... Leave a comment bellow and make a prediction on what will happen on the final chapter of Never Have I Ever.**_


	5. Andre's Turn and Beck's Surprise

**_A/N: I know I haven't posted for this story yet, but I just don't want it to end! I'm going to miss it so much. Okay, here's the deal, if enough of you leave a responce asking for a sequle, AND I can find a co-writer for it, then I will create the sequle, if not, then there will be no sequle. Understood? Good._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious._**

**Tori's POV, one week later**

Everyone is sitting at our normal table during lunch. Everyone but Beck.

"Hey, has anyone seen Beck?" I ask the gang. The weird thing is he has kept advoiding me, it's like he is trying to hide something.

"Here he comes right now!" Cat smiles. It's been a week after Andre had dared her to be her normal self, and she has stayed that way since. I have to admit, I do miss the old Cat, but the real one isn't that bad to hang around.

"Hey guys." Beck half waves and takes his seat next to me.

"Hey Beck." I say halfheartedly.

"Are you okay Tori?" He questions me.

"I'm perfectly fine. But are you? Because I hardly get to see you anymore and I'm starting to get the feeling you are hiding something from me." I snap a little arngy on how calm he is.

"I'm not hiding anything from you Tori, I have no secretes remember?" I narrow my eyes at him before turning my head away and taking another bite of my sandwitch.

"Anyways, we never finished our game." Andre says in an atempt to ease the tention.

"What game?" Jade asks.

"Never have I ever," Andre answers, "you know the game we were playing at Wanko's Warehouse."

"Ooh." everyone at the table says in unison.

"Who's turn is it?" I ask as I put out ten fingers.

"Andre's." Beck smirks. Why is he smirking?

"In that case, never have I ever lied to my girlfriend, about lying to her." Andre says and Beck puts a finger down. My jaw drops.

"I knew it! People with pretty faces always have secrets and lie." Jade laughs.

"Tori, it's nothing bad, I promise. I am hiding something from you, well I was..." Beck starts.

"What is it then? Are you cheating on me? Do you want to break up with me? Tell me Beck." I say impacently.

"Yes Beck, tell us." Jade instagates.

"None of the above. " He slowly stands up and gets down on one knee.

"Beck...?" I start to ask worried. He pulls out a velvet box from his pocket.

"Tori, before you say anything, this isn't an engagement, but a promise. Victoria Vega, I love you and I want to be with you. Will you promise me that no matter what, some time in our future together, we will get married?" He asks me. He opens the box, reveling a beautiful silver band with music notes arranged to the tone of the first song he and I sang together, Finally Falling.

Tears fill my eyes. I blink them away as I nod. "Yes! Yes!" I wrap my arms around his neck hugging him. I pull back and he slips the ring onto my finger.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too." And with that he brings my lips to his.

**_A/N: Awwww it's over ;( So if you want the sequle, then you know what to do. _**


End file.
